


Hair Cuts

by kimmins



Series: Snip Snip [1]
Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Family, Family Feels, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 23:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14295447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimmins/pseuds/kimmins
Summary: Brothers shouldn't be trusted with your hair.Brothers are the only ones you should trust with your hair.





	1. Very Punk

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote these two ficlets based on the "No excuses writing meme"
> 
> Both are tangentially tied to what I'm writing for the DGHDA Beginner Bang.

There were very few times that Susan Brotzman ever raised her voice to either of her rambunctious children. She’d been a rather easing going woman in her youth, and she had managed to carry that over to her parenting style once she had kids. But the sight of her son standing in the middle of her bathroom brown locks of hair littered at his feet, a pair of scissors in his hand and his poor baby sister seated on a chair was just a little too much for her to not react to.

“Todd Brotzman, what on earth do you think you are doing!” The words were out of her mouth before she could temper her tone.

He son jumped, clearly startled at hearing his mother yell for the first time in his life. As he turned slowly to face her, Susan had the opportunity to see the damage he’d done to Amanda’s hair.

Her youngest was sitting there as happy as could be, legs swinging as she hummed a made up tune, not at all phased by her mother yelling or the hatchet job her brother had done to her beautiful hair.

“Hi mommy! Todd’s givin’ me a puck haircut!!!” Amanda beamed at her mother before turning to smile at her brother.

“It’s pu-N-k not puck.” Todd whispered to his sister, obviously trying not to be heard by his fuming mother.

It was suddenly all very funny in a not very funny way. And it was difficult to keep the hysterical laughter that she could feel bubbling up contained but Susan managed it. Barely. “He sure is Sweetpea. He sure is. It looks, _very_ punk.”

And then her sweet child asked,“Do you think Daddy will like it?”

A bark of laughter escaped before she could stop it but Susan recovered quickly. “Oh Sweetpea he’s gonna _love_ it.”


	2. Just Like Him

“Sit still Kid.” The voice was gruff but kind in Vogel’s ear and the hand on his shoulder firm enough to make him stop fidgeting. Martin hummed, blowing smoke out his nose as he considered Vogel’s hair. 

 

There was something really nice about being surrounded by the smell of smoke and the soft buzz of the clippers in Martin’s hand. Something nice about getting the spend time with his big brother like this. Vogel didn’t usually like the quiet, it made him restless and itchy. But with Martin it was never quite as bad. It always was kinda nice. Even if the feeling of the clippers on his head was weird and it always made him squirm after a while. Martin would just growl at him to quit every so often and put his hand on his shoulder to make him stop. 

 

He could remember the first time Martin had cut his hair. He’d been so scared. Until the older boy showed Vogel that there was nothing to afraid of. That he’d never do anything to hurt him. And that he’d keep him safe. Always.

 

The memory was like a hot cup of cocoa when it was cold out. Warm and sugary in his tummy. It kept him still while Martin finished up his hair. 

 

When the buzz of the clippers stopped Martin gave him one last look before he dusted the hair off his shoulders and said, “All done Kid. What ya’ think?”

 

Vogel looked at himself in the dingy mirror Martin handed him. He considered the shaved sides and the long dark fringe running down the middle. He beamed up at his brother. “Perfect. Just like yours”

 

The older Rowdy chuckled. “Yeah Kid. Just like mine.”

 

Vogel looked back at his reflection and smiled. 

 

Nothing was scary when Martin was around. So Vogel wanted to be just like him. 


End file.
